Marry Me?
by rachhudson
Summary: Five times Noah Puckerman asked Quinn Fabray to marry him - and the one time she said yes. Told in five parts.
1. I

**Marry Me?**

Aka: Five times Noah Puckerman asked Quinn Fabray to marry him – and the one time she said yes  
Part 1/5.

i.

The first time he asks her, they're in his truck in the Burger King parking lot at nine in the morning, eating breakfast. He's on his second croissant sandwich and she's making her way through her mini-cinnamon rolls when he realizes that this is kind of perfect – that they're kind of perfect. And he knows it might make him a pansy, but that's the great thing about being with Quinn – when he's with her, he just doesn't care.

"God, we're so lame," Quinn says, licking some icing from her fingertips. She giggles.

"But it's a good kind of lame, right?" Puck asks, grinning.

She smiles lightly, but doesn't answer. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Puck?" she asks finally, her voice quiet. "What's going to happen to us?"

He glances over at her and clears his throat before he speaks. "What do you mean?"

She doesn't look at him, just stares straight ahead. "I mean, after this summer. We just graduated, and I'm going to college in the fall, and you're -"

"Staying here," he finishes. He turns to look at her. "We'll figure something out, Quinn. I'll drive up to Ohio State every weekend if I can." He can see the doubt in her eyes, but he plows on – he has to, because, above all things, he can't lose her. "I'm committed to this relationship – to you, Quinn."

She gives him a watery smile, and, suddenly, he has an urge to _prove_ just how much she means to him. He knows he risks sounding like a complete idiot, and he knows she could laugh in his face, but he just decides to _fuck it_ and goes for it. (Because, honestly, when has Puck ever thought things through?)

He grabs her hand, looking her in the eyes. "I love you, Quinn. And I want to be with you. It's like – it's like I _can't_ be without you. Like those three months you were with Evans, that _killed_ me. Like, it literally felt like I had been shot in the chest every time I looked at you. And we've been through so much – and I know I sound like such a _pussy_ right now – but I just… want it to last forever." Her brow is crinkled, and he sees she truthfully doesn't see what's coming next. Honestly, he doesn't either, until the words are spilling out of his mouth. "I think we should get married."

As her eyes widen, he backtracks, internally cursing himself for being so _tactless_. "I don't mean right now, or even in the immediate future, but just… someday."

He sees the corner of her mouth twitch, and then she's smiling, and then she's laughing, its glorious sound filling up the entire space of his truck, and even though he's a little hurt, he can't help but smile. She just looks so _beautiful _when she laughs.

Finally, she ceases, and she asks, "Did you seriously just propose to me in the Burger King parking lot?"

He can't help but laugh when she starts giggling again, because when she says it out loud, he realizes how ridiculous it is.

She knows he was serious though, because she reaches out to touch his cheek before she says, "I'm just not ready to think about anything like that yet, Puck. I mean, we _just_ graduated from high school. I love you, you know I do, but… we're not _Finn and Rachel._ We know that we're meant to be, but I don't feel like we need to _prove_ it to anyone. I don't want to rush anything, you know?"

And he does know. Because, even though, in a way, she's rejecting his sort-of proposal, he knows that someday (when they're not in a Burger King parking lot), when the time is right, she'll say yes.

Until then, he can wait.

* * *

**Hey! As you can see, this is a five-part story, in which Puck repeatedly asks Quinn to marry him. I thought the idea sounded cute, so... I'm writing it. Haha.  
It should be done in a couple of weeks at most. No promises though, because it's nearing the end of the semester and I could become bogged down with homework, D:**

**Next part should be up Wednesday. **

**If you liked this and want to see where it's going, don't forget to review and/or alert! (:**


	2. II

**Marry Me?**

ii.

The second time he asks her, they're lying in her tiny bed in her even tinier dorm room at Ohio State. Quinn says her roommate is staying with her boyfriend, so they have the room to themselves for the night. They don't do anything, though. (Well, besides make-out for a few hours.) Mostly they just lie on Quinn's bed, his arms around her and her head on his chest. Strangely enough, Puck almost prefers this peaceful sense of just being together to sex. (_Almost_. He's still Puck, after all.)

As he holds her, he thinks of the past nine months, since Puck's spur of the moment proposal in the Burger King parking lot. (Which he didn't tell _anyone_ about: not his mom, not even Finn. He has a feeling Quinn didn't tell anyone, either. He loves her for that.)

Quinn and Puck have fallen into a routine. He drives up to visit her almost every other weekend, and she comes back to Lima at least once a month. Sometimes she stays in her mom's house, but usually she stays with Puck in his rundown apartment. Despite its shabbiness, she says it feels more like home than her parents' house.

Quinn likes college – like, _really_ likes it – and Puck's so proud of her. She's decided she wants to be a guidance counselor, like Ms. Pillsbury (well, technically Mrs. Schuester now, which is just crazy within itself). He knows she'll be brilliant at it, and he's not just saying that.

He plans on reaching his potential as well, but he knows his path doesn't lead to college. School was never really his thing. Right now he has a job in Burt's garage and he has Quinn and he's _happy_, he really is. But he can't help but feel like he wants something a little… more.

He _really_ needs to stop talking to Finn. Every time he stops in to see him when Quinn has class, (Finn's at Ohio State, too) they play a little Halo and always, always, _always_ end up talking about Berry and how much Finn misses her. It's kind of pathetic, actually. Sure, Rachel's at NYU, but she and Finn still Skype every night and speak constantly on the phone. Puck only has his visits with Quinn and the occasional phone call, and that's fine by him. Sure, he misses her when they aren't together, but he doesn't go _insane_ like Finn does.

The only thing Puck is jealous of in Finn and Rachel's psychotic relationship is how _sure_ they are of it: how they are positive everything will turn out fine, and they'll always be together. Predictably, Finn had given Rachel a promise ring on the day of their high school graduation, and Rachel likes to refer to it as her _pre-engagement ring_, a sign of their commitment to each other.

He knows that he and Quinn are committed to each other. He does. He just wants a… symbol of it. He wants her to be his forever. He wants to _marry _her someday. Seeing her plan out her future and taking his own steps toward making one for himself, he can't help but think of Quinn, dressed in white, walking towards him down the aisle.

He kisses the top of her head and holds her a little bit closer. "I wanna marry you, Quinn. Is that so weird?"

She doesn't answer.

"I mean, I know it's a little strange, coming from me. I know I haven't exactly been fond of commitment in the past. But that was before you. You _changed_ me. And I love you; you know that. I'm saying I wanna get married tomorrow, or next week, or even next _year_. Just… someday. So, Quinn Celeste Fabray, will you marry me someday?"

She still says nothing.

"Quinn?" He looks down. She's sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed and breathing staggered.

He sighs. It figures she'd be asleep when he gives her his first _real_ proposal.

"Good night, Quinn," he whispers, pressing a kiss to her hair. His last thought before drifting off to sleep is, _At least she didn't say no._

It's enough consolation for now, but he plans to refine his speech before he asks her again. Even he knows that you don't turn in the rough draft; you make your final product way better. He plans on asking her in such a unique, awesome, _romantic _way that she won't be able to say no.

* * *

**An update, as promised! Next update should come either Friday or Saturday, depending on if I get time to right. I have a big pyschology project to work on, so... No promises on the Friday deadline. ;]**

**Thank you to all of you lovelies who reviewed/favorited/story alerted this story! I hope your pleased with this next part, haha.**

**Oh, and if you're just now reading this ficlet (or even if you're not), please don't forget to review! (:**


	3. III

**Marry Me?**

iii.

Spring break of Quinn's junior year in college, Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel head out to Las Vegas. Quinn's birthday was a couple of weeks ago, so this is their celebration in honor of it. After all, you only turn twenty-one once. Puck thinks he's more excited than she is (because, really, come on – it's _Vegas_). Finn seems pretty excited, too, but Puck doesn't think it's about going to Vegas as much as it's the fact that he and Rachel _finally_ (after two agonizing years) have the same spring break. Puck just pretends Finn's really excited about the strippers (like he would even _think_ about strippers while Rachel's around). It's a little (a lot) less sickening than what he's _really _thinking.

They've been in Vegas for forty-six hours before Puck finally convinces Quinn to walk the strip with him. (Predictably, Finn and Rachel haven't emerged from their hotel room since they got here.) Quinn agrees, but only if he buys her a drink first. He grins and takes her down to the bar.

An hour later, they're finally on the strip, and Puck can't believe how _bright _it is. He's always heard how _awesome _Vegas' nightlife is, but _this. _This is something else entirely. He loves it. There are literally flashing signs everywhere, people bustling to and fro. He's seen three Marilyn Monroes, a couple of guys dressed head to toe in Kiss costumes, faces painted, (he feels a pang for Beth and grips Quinn's hand a little tighter) and a few storm troopers. They glide along with the hustle and bustle of the city and Puck knows it just feels _right_ (and he knows it could be the slight buzz he has going but he doesn't even care because it's fucking _Vegas_ and he's with Quinn and it's all so _perfect_).

"You're perfect," he tells her. It just sort of slips out, but he doesn't regret it because now she's got this huge smile on her face.

"You're intoxicated," she informs him saccharinely, swinging their entwined hands back and forth.

"Not any more than you are," he replies, grinning back at her. She laughs, and he knows he could never grow tired of the sound – never grow tired of _her_.

"Are you having fun?" he asks her.

"Of course," she says, leaning into his shoulder. "I'm with the most _amazing _guy in one of the most _beautiful _cities in the world. It would be _insane _and completely_ irrational _if I _wasn't_ enjoying myself."

"Gee, I didn't know you thought of Finn in that way," Puck teases, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Quinn.

"Oh, is Finn here?" she asks sarcastically. "You wouldn't think it, considering he and Rachel literally have not left their hotel room."

Puck laughs. "Can't say I'm surprised, though."

"Yeah, me neither."

They fall into comfortable silence. Talking about Rachel and Finn once again makes Puck want some of what they have. (He _knows _Finn bought an engagement ring and will probably propose to Rachel in the next couple of months, and he _knows _Rachel will say yes. It's not exactly a Nancy Drew mystery.) So he does something that, any other time, would be classified as plain stupidity, but here, in Vegas, it just feels _right_.

They're far enough down the strip now that the crowd has thinned, so he stops and turns to face her.

"You know what would make a great twenty-first birthday present?"

She scoffs. "For me or for you? Because I'm _not _having a quickie in _any _public place, Noah Puckerman, I've _told _you–"

"For both of us," he cuts her off, raising his eyebrows.

She blushes, but, regaining her composure, says, "Your birthday was in November."

He ignores her. "Marry me," he says, pulling out a cheap plastic ring he obviously won in the arcade in the lobby of their hotel.

It's her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Stop joking around, Puck."

He gives her a half-smile. "I'm not joking, Quinn."

She laughs. "_Right._ Well, you'll have to get me _hammered _before I agree to that."

He smirks. "Is that a _challenge, _Fabray?"

She narrows her eyes. "_No._" She ignores his laughter, turning to look down the strip. "Do you wanna head to the Bellagio? I heard they do this cool fountain light show–"

"Quinn," he cuts her off again. "I'm being dead serious. Let's get married."

She sighs, avoiding his gaze. "And I think that would be a bad idea," she says carefully.

"Why?" he asks, grabbing her hand. "What would be so bad about it? We _love _each other. And just imagine the look of pure _fury _on Rachel's face when she finds out we got married before her and Finn! It'll be _priceless_!"

The look of malice on her face immediately tells him he's said the wrong this (like usual). If looks could kill, he would be dead, the citizens of Las Vegas trampling his corpse. "Do you just want to get married to beat _Finn and Rachel _in some sort of imaginary _competition_?" she asks, her voice dangerous.

Puck gulps. "No, of course not! Quinn–"

She breathes in sharply through her nose, and Puck's honestly kind of scared now, because she only does that when she's seriously _pissed_. "Noah Puckerman," (yup he's in trouble for sure) "you've had a lot of dumb ideas, but this could be the _dumbest_."

He sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. He waits for Quinn to finish chewing him out, to lecture him until his ears bleed. To his surprise, she doesn't.

"Look," she says, her voice quiet, under control, "the last thing I want to do is fight with you. This week's supposed to be _fun_. So, how about we head back to the hotel, _drag _Finn and Rachel out of their room, and hit the slots? You always do talk about how you're _awesome _at those kiddie slot machines at Chuck E. Cheese."

He wants to tell her that he's sorry for bringing up Finn and Rachel and their perfect relationship. He wants to _convince _her to go with him to a chapel. He wants to _prove _that he's serious (because it's kind of hurtful that she thinks he's only pretending to want this).

But he remembers it's her week, so he keeps his thoughts to himself. Instead, he returns her smile, takes her outstretched hand, and says, "Okay."

Because he knows that someday, he'll make her see. He just wants to spend the rest of his life with her. For better or worse.

* * *

**Alright, part three! Noo idea when I'll get part four out; next week is looking busy. Finals are coming up D: I'm shooting for next weekend at the latest. It could be any time between there, though.**

**You've probably noticed my underlying Finn/Rachel in this story, haha. I was really mad after last episode, because I love them, and they were the only couple I really looked forward to week after week since they seem to be refusing to acknowledge Puck/Quinn ever existed and Emma got married to Carl. -_- So I'm hoping for some reconciliation Tuesday, but I kind of doubt we get any :/ But, hey, at least I have Darren Criss to look forward to! (It's Harry Freakin' Potter! Hahahahahha)**

**Anyways, thanks as always for the lovely reviews/alerts/favorites! They make my day so much better when they flood my inbox (:**

**So please review :D**


	4. IV

**Marry Me?**

iv.

Quinn's graduation day arrives sooner than Puck expects. He sits in between Rachel (who cheers so loudly when Finn's name is called that Puck _swears_ his eardrums burst) and Quinn's mom, Judy (who absolutely _adores_ him for some reason). When Quinn's name is announced, he feels this surge of pure _pride,_ and when she catches his eye and grins, he lets out a whistle so loud it could almost put Rachel to shame.

After the ceremony, they head to New York for Rachel's graduation and, later on in the summer, Finn and Rachel's impending wedding. They stay with Finn and Rachel in their two-bedroom apartment. It's a cozy fit, but Puck doesn't mind, because he sure as hell can't afford a hotel room for three months (and he doesn't want Quinn to have to pay for one; he should be providing for her, after all). Puck and Quinn (well, mostly Quinn) agree to help with the planning (even though Puck came in a close second in the race for best man with Hummel, he's still a groomsmen, and Finn's best friend). He's not really looking forward to hearing Rachel rant about miniscule wedding details for three months, but he agrees to help anyways, to be there for Finn, but mostly because he hopes that the spirit of wedding planning will convince Quinn that she wants this, too.

He hasn't brought up marriage since Vegas, a little over a year ago. He doesn't want it to turn into a fight, and he also doesn't want to rush her or pressure her into anything. He knows she wants to take things slow (and after Beth, who could blame her?) but he knows he – Noah Puckerman, former commitment phobe – is ready to take that next step. He really hopes she is, too.

It's a normal enough day in the middle of July when he decides to ask her (again). Quinn had gone dress shopping with Rachel that afternoon while Puck had helped Finn work on his vows (and by that, he really just played _Call of Duty_ with Finn all afternoon). Rachel and Finn are now out to dinner with Rachel's dads, leaving Quinn and Puck the apartment. Armed with Chinese takeout, Rachel's extensive musical collection, and a comfy couch, Puck knows that this night is probably as close to perfect as he'll get, so he makes up his mind.

He wraps his arm around her, drawing her closer to him. She snuggles into his side, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, which is showcasing _Grease_ (the only movie they could agree on). He reaches into his pocket. She feels him move, so she looks down. She tenses when she sees the box.

"What – what is that?" she asks.

He grins. "An engagement ring. You know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to make it official."

She looks up at him; his smile fades at the look of panic on her face. "Quinn, what's wrong?"

"You can't – you can't just spring this on me."

He just stares at her for a second, completely baffled. "How did I _spring_ this on you?" he asks, trying to keep calm. "I've been hinting at it for _four years_!"

She stands up, walks over to the TV, and turns it off. She turns back to face him. "We're too young, Puck," she says quietly.

"We're twenty-two! And look at Finn and Rachel – they're our age and they're getting married next month!"

Her eyes narrow, and her voice shakes with anger. "Why do you _always_ bring up Finn and Rachel? This isn't _about_ Finn and Rachel. For the last time, we are _not_ Finn and _Rachel_!"

"I know that," he says hastily. "And I don't want us to be. I just love you –"

"And I love you, too," she says, cutting him off. "But I'm not ready to get married to you, Puck."

"You were ready to wear Evans' promise ring junior year. I don't see how this is different." It slips out of his mouth before he can stop it, before he can think about what he's saying.

To his surprise, she drops her gaze, staring at the floor as she whispers, "That ring wasn't symbolizing forever."

Hurt rushes through him. He stares at her until she finally meets his gaze. "What's so wrong about forever with me?"

"Nothing," she whispers, tears filling her eyes. "It's just… what if it's not forever?"

He stands up and walks over to her, wiping away tears that are spilling out of her eyes with his thumb. "What are you talking about, Quinnie?" he asks.

"I mean…" She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her voice. "Marriage is _supposed_ to be forever." He nods; he _knows _this, obviously. She bites her lip. "But sometimes, it's not. I mean, what if we don't make it?"

Suddenly, he knows why she's so scared. She's afraid they'll end up like her parents – divorced and angsty and _hating _each other. "Hey, hey, _hey_," he says, giving her a slight smile. "We're not your parents. I'm not hiding anything; you know that. And I love you, so, _so much_."

She smiles weakly back at him. "I know that. And I love you. But what if that's not enough?"

"It will be," Puck says confidently, without hesitation. "For me, anyways. You'll always be enough, Quinn Fabray."

She gives him a true wide smile now. "You'll be enough for me, too, Noah Puckerman."

They look at each for a moment, foreheads pressed together. "I'm still scared," Quinn admits quietly.

"I know," Puck tells her. "But that's okay. I still want to marry you, but I'll still want to marry you three months from now, five years from now, forever from now. I'm not going to pressure you. Someday, you'll be ready. Promise me I'll be the first to know when you are?"

She laughs. "I promise."

He kisses her, because he knows she's telling the truth.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a week since I updated! D: This week has been so stressful though. I didn't really have any time to write until yesterday, so that's why the update's up so late. I think I did warn you, though, haha.**

**Only one more chapter left in this (not so) epic saga of Puck/Quinn marriage proposals, and I think you know what's coming next ;) I see the next update coming anywhere from Tuesday to Friday. No promises; it's finals week next week, haha.**

**Please don't forget to review! (:**


	5. V

**Marry Me?**

v.

Two years pass. Quinn gets a job as Carmel High's guidance counselor (which is a little ironic, seeing as they finally schooled Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals and rubbed it in by winning Nationals their senior year) and Puck takes over Burt's garage. They buy a nice, quaint house in a neighborhood down the street from where he grew up, and he actually feels content with what his life has become.

Rachel and Finn live in New York but are planning on coming back to Lima soon. She had a short stint on Broadway, but then Finn knocked her up, and she and Finn decided they wanted to bring their growing family back home (because what kind of parents would they be if they didn't raise their – _Rachel's_ – child in a place where he or she would be worshipped by their friends and family at every opportunity?).

Puck and Quinn (again, mostly Quinn – she always suckers him into doing good deeds for others) agree to head to New York for a week to help Finn and Rachel pack and, eventually, move. (They decided to buy a house down the street from Puck and Quinn. Puck hasn't decided if this is a good thing or a bad thing.)

They've been in New York for two days and it seems that no matter how much they pack, more things (useless _crap_, if Puck has his say) seem to spring up. Who knew that such a tiny apartment could hold so much stuff? (Certainly not Puck; that's for sure.)

Puck's working on packing Finn and Rachel's extensive CD collection (which Rachel wants packed according to genre, and then alphabetized by artist's last name) when Rachel waddles in, hand clutching her bulging stomach. (She's eight months pregnant but she looks ready to burst).

"I know, I know, genre, then alphabetize," he grumbles, sorting through a large stack of Barbra Streisand CDs.

"I like to classify Barbra as a whole separate genre since nothing can compare to her work," Rachel says, gesturing to the CDs in his hand. "But I didn't come in here to critique your work, Noah, although you could be a little bit more careful…" He glares at her as he stuffs some of the CDs into a box. "Actually, I'm very grateful you and Quinn came to assist Finn and me." He watches her in amusement as she lowers herself onto the couch, one hand on her stomach and the other on the sofa, trying to steady herself. Finally, she gives up on being cautious and simply flops onto the couch. She sits there for a second, catching her breath, when she looks up at him with a sense of importance before saying, "Quinn says she's ready. She told me to tell you, and that you'd know what that means."

Puck is confused for a second, but then his heartbeat starts to quicken. Does that mean what he thinks it means? She's finally ready to get married? Should he rush into Finn and Rachel's bedroom where she's packing up God knows what, pick her up, twirl her around, kiss her senseless? He realizes Rachel's talking again, so he tunes back in.

"She wouldn't tell me what it meant," she says with an air of annoyance, "but I'm assuming you understand?"

He nods mutely. He can't speak; his throat has swelled up with pure joy – and a little bit of nerves as well, he supposes. This is it. He has to make this count. He's had (failed) trial runs, and this is his one chance to do this right.

"Noah?" Rachel asks hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

He walks over to the couch and hugs her and he can't remember the last time he felt this grateful for Rachel Berry-Hudson (if ever).

"Thank you," he says, pulling away.

She looks at him in confusion, but he leaves the living room and the half-packed box of CDs to find Finn. He wants to do this right, so he has a proposal to plan.

(xxxx)

He takes her to Times Square two days later. He still wants as much of an element of surprise as he can get, because of course she knows it's coming, but, as long as Finn didn't tell Rachel who would probably tell Quinn, she won't know _when_. He knows Times Square is cheesy and predictable but he also knows that Quinn kind of secretly adores cheesy and predictable, so he takes her.

She laughs as he takes her hand. "Puck, what are we doing here, exactly?"

He grins at her. "Something I've wanted to do for six years." He bends down on one knee, keeping her hand wrapped in his own and pulling out a ring with the other. Her eyes fill with tears, but she's smiling, and he feels pure _elation_ swelling in his chest as he says the words that come to mind. Finn told him to write something down and memorize it (because he totally did that when he proposed to Rachel) but Puck thinks that ad-libbing it will just be more romantic, more _them_. "I love you, Quinn. I've loved you since high school, since before I got you pregnant, since before I can remember. You are the most important person to me, the most important person _ever. _I don't even want to try to imagine my life without you. Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of forever with you. So, Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

She hauls him to his feet and engulfs him in a tight hug, whispering "Yes" into his ear. He grins so wide he thinks his face will split in half. He picks her up and twirls her around, not caring that they're in the middle of New York City, not caring that people are staring, because Quinn's just made him the happiest person alive, and nothing can bring him down right now.

He puts her back down and slips the ring onto her finger. It looks perfect there, like her finger was meant to wear it, and hers alone. She grins up at him broadly, and he wants so badly to kiss her, so he does, right there in Times Square.

A couple of passersby tell them to get a room. Puck gives them the finger. Quinn just smiles against his lips and kisses him again. He loves that she lets him get away with things she normally wouldn't approve of.

Finally, they break apart. "Wait until we tell Finn and Rachel!" She beams at him.

Puck laughs. "Yeah, with any luck, maybe we'll send Rachel into early labor!"

Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, leading him through the crowd. He can't keep the goofy grin off his face. She really just agreed to _marry _him. She'll be Quinn Puckerman. They'll have a second chance at a family. He can see little Puck Jr. and mini Quinn already, a perfect combination of her and him (but mostly her).

God, he can't wait for forever to start.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. (: **

**Sorry for the long wait for an update! D: School just got out this week and I had finals and stuff sooo yeah. Haha. Whoooops. Hope you liked it though. **

**A couple of people requested I write the wedding, too, so I'll probably add that on as an epilogue. No idea when, though. I also have a short Finn/Rachel piece I want to write, so I'll probably do that first, then add the epilogue onto this. Be on the watch for it though!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it. (: **

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	6. EPILOGUE

**Marry Me?**

EPILOGUE

He's nervous. He, Noah Puckerman, is nervous. He _never _gets nervous. So why are his palms all sweaty and his heart beating really quickly?

He looks at himself in the mirror as he attempts to tie his tie. "Hey, Finn?" he asks.

Finn leans his head out of the bathroom door. "Yeah?"

"Is it… uh. Is it normal to be… nervous? Like, before you get married? Even though there's nothing to be nervous about?"

Finn laughs. "You nervous, Puckerman?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Just asking, because, I mean… Quinn probably is."

Finn walks over to him and claps a hand on his back. "To answer your question… Yes. It's normal. I was a _wreck _before Rachel and I got married. Don't you remember?"

Puck grins. "Oh, yeah… How many times did you throw up? Five?"

"Three," Finn corrects. "And you told me I had nothing to worry about, because not even death could prevent Rachel from walking down that aisle. … And then I overreacted and accused you of murdering my fiancée before the wedding."

"Uh, yeah, I think you were a little more than _nervous_," Puck deadpans.

Finn smiles. "Maybe it's the being nervous that tells you that it's right. You're nervous because… You're starting the whole rest of your life today."

Puck finally masters the damn tie and gives it one final tweak before addressing his reflection. "And I can't wait."

Finn claps him on the back. "Atta boy, Puckerman."

A soft knock sounds on the door.

"Good, looks like Chang is finally reporting back," Puck says lightly. "Get the door, will ya, Finn?"

Finn opens it, and Puck looks at himself a little closer in the mirror. His head is shaved, his tie looks pretty good, now all he needs to do is add the jacket.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" Puck whips around; he _knows _Finn wouldn't speak like that to Mike, so that can only mean one thing. Sure enough, Rachel is now in the room in her gold bridesmaid dress and a baby on her hip. Her daughter has Finn's thick brown hair but Rachel's eyes, and her little dress is pink with a bow on it. (Rachel did always love her bows.)

"What is it?" Puck asks. He can't help it; he's kind of panicking. "Is Quinn alright? Is everything okay? Did she change her mind?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Everything's fine, Noah. The only way your wedding could possibly go smoother is if you would have had Ava here as your flower girl…"

Puck sighs. "Rachel. She's _one_. She can't even _walk _yet."

"She's working on it," Rachel snaps. "And she's very talented for a girl her age, you should know that, what with both mine and Finn's genes." She smiles up at her husband, who leans down to kiss Ava on the forehead.

"Okay, I know this is a touching family moment and everything," Puck says, "and I'm not trying to be rude, but, Rachel? Why are you here?"

She manages to tear her eyes away from Finn long enough to glance at him and say, "Oh, Quinn wants a word with you. She's in the kindergarten Sunday school room, at the end of the hall."

Puck sprints out the door, yelling behind him, "If I come back and you two are making out, I will expel you both from the wedding party! This is _my _day, dammit!"

He hears Rachel shout something about using crass language in front of her child, but he ignores her and keeps running down the hallway. Finally, he reaches the door of the Sunday school room. It's slightly ajar, so he gently pushes it open.

She's sitting in one of the comically small plastic chairs, her strapless dress flowing out around her. Her hair is down, slightly curled; an elegant braid is plaited in the front of her hair, like she used to wear it in high school. A small tiara sits in on her head.

"You look beautiful," he says softly.

She looks up at him, smiling. "Thanks."

He pulls a tiny chair out and drags it across from her, sitting down. "Is everything okay, Quinn? I mean, I'm pretty sure this is bad luck or something. I'm kind of surprised Rachel even let you speak to me."

Quinn laughs. "She tried to persuade me not to, but I told her I had to do this. Besides, when have we ever had luck?"

His eyes never leave her face as he says softly, "Quinn, you aren't having second thoughts, are you?" She shakes her head. "And you don't think I'm having any, do you? Because I _love _you, and I want this – _you _– forever."

She puts her hand on his knee and squeezes lightly. "I know," she whispers. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I just… I wanted to thank you."

His brow wrinkles in confusion. "For what?"

"For never giving up on me. I mean, you proposed _so _many times, but you didn't let the fact that I said 'no' ever get you down. You kept trying – kept _believing _in me, in us. And I just want to thank you."

Puck smiles and grabs her hand, looking down at her engagement ring and imagining how the silver band Finn has in his pocket will look on her finger in a matter of minutes.

"Quinn! Puck!"

They both look over at the doorway, where Rachel is now standing, hands on her hips.

"You do realize that you are supposed to be getting married in literally a matter of minutes?"

Puck grins at Quinn one last time before getting up to leave.

"See you in a bit," Quinn says.

He winks at her. "I'll be the one waiting at the end of the aisle."

"I'll be the one dressed in white," Quinn replies.

"Oh my _God_. And you always say Finn and I are cheesy." Puck rolls his eyes, mouthing 'I love you' to Quinn one last time before he follows Rachel out of the room.

He's getting _married _today. "I'm getting married today," he says out loud. "Holy _shit_."

"Language, Noah," Rachel scolds, but she has a slight smile on her face.

(xxxx)

He stands at the front, with Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie, and even Kurt. He watches her bridesmaids file in (Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and her sister, Frannie, who's acting as her maid of honor). Then the music starts. And she's walking towards him. And he knows it's cheesy beyond belief, but he literally can't see anyone else but her. Her hair's framing her face perfectly and the dress makes her look like she's floating and it's just so _perfect_.

She stops at the end of the aisle and kisses her father on the cheek. Puck doesn't know what's happening until he feels her dad place Quinn's hand in his and then whisper, "Take good care of her, son." He nods, his throat tight.

He knows he goes through the motions of the ceremony, but all he can focus on is her and the sound of her voice and he can't believe this is really happening. Right now, he's marrying Quinn Fabray. After this, she'll be Quinn Puckerman. What more could he possibly want?

Suddenly Finn's passing him the ring, and he's repeating what the priest says as he slides the ring on her finger. He was right; it looks perfect there.

Quinn puts a ring on his own finger and then, finally, the priest says, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Quinn's smile is so blinding that he think he might go blind from the sight, but somehow he manages to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her. Everyone claps and cheers, but he doesn't even care, because now it's official. He convinced Quinn to marry him.

And now she's his, for eternity.

They break apart, and Quinn's still smiling.

Puck raises their entwined hands into the air. He wants to shout, _"We did it!" _But Quinn does it for him. He looks at her in mild surprise, but then he just does the only thing he can do. He kisses her again.

* * *

**Okay, kids! It's officially over. Thanks so much for all of you who stick with this story! I love each and every one of you for that, whether it was leaving reviews or alerting this story or putting it in your favorites. (: I have some more Puck/Quinn stuff planned for the future as well as some Finn/Rachel, so be on the lookout for that. (:**

**Again: Thank you so much!**


End file.
